


Exams/Tutoring

by Zanne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-08
Updated: 2011-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-19 22:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zanne/pseuds/Zanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel  High isn't exactly a hotbed of social intrigue, but failing can mean losing your wings. Castiel needs Uriel's help. </p>
            </blockquote>





	Exams/Tutoring

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [](http://mymuseandi.livejournal.com/profile)[**mymuseandi**](http://mymuseandi.livejournal.com/)  for agreeing to beta. Kripke owns all.

  
Angel High was far from a hotbed of social intrigue. Since everyone could be the quarterback of the football team _and_ the class president _and_ the lead in the school play, the usual rivalries were easily avoided. It also meant the students were kept very busy because there were a lot of football games, class meetings, and plays to attend as a result, should anyone be concerned enough to pursue any of those extracurricular activities.

Fortunately, most of the student body were amenable enough to forgo the spotlight, leaving only the most ardent to pursue those positions. After all, there was a larger purpose to attending the school, as it served as the middle ground before specialization. Elementary school might have been all about what colors went best with feathers, and harp lessons for beginners, but high school was more about refining this knowledge in regards to mortal beings, with advanced band on top of that. Failing here could mean never getting their wings, and there weren’t any jobs for angels that didn’t pass on into the specialization classes of Guardian or Warrior or Inspirational application.

Washed out angels weren’t much good for anything. The prime example was Lucifer, who was rumored to have failed Obedience and Obeisance, and though the instructors never talked about it, everyone knew he’d been demoted to the Lower Plains to sweep up the impure souls in an effort to keep Father’s earthly kingdom free from sin. It was rumored he slept on a cot in the basement, and hadn’t been given a day off since he missed out on graduation.

While it didn’t happen often, the threat of becoming Heaven’s janitor after failing out of high school was still a credible one. 

                                                                     ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Castiel had a problem. He was struggling in his Idioms, Pragmatics, and Tone class. He did all of the required reading and class activities, but the subtle differences between sarcasm and teasing still escaped him. So the teacher assigned him a tutor from one of the higher levels to assist him, in hopes that Castiel would be able to pull through come exam time.

Uriel was near graduation, and something of a class clown, Castiel had heard. Castiel had also heard that someone from the Head Office had recruited Uriel for one of the more specialized trainings, but Castiel was sure that was more of a rumor than anything else because he had seen some of those specialized trainees around campus, and none of them had Uriel’s particular brand of humor.

However, once it came to applying Uriel’s knowledge and advice to his class notes, Castiel only became more confused.

“But how-”

“You are over-thinking it, Castiel. The mud monkeys down below are simple creatures, barely able to clean up after themselves. They wallow in their own filth, fornicating and fighting-”

“But are you sure?” Castiel interrupted, tilting his face towards Uriel. “It seems…impractical.”

Uriel stood with his hands in his pockets, staring outdoors, and Castiel could imagine the sprawling set of wings Uriel would receive upon advancement.

Castiel could only hope that, when his time came, his own set would be as large as Uriel’s.

“Yes, Castiel. I am sure.” 

                                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Castiel studied the test on the table before him, recalling Uriel’s advice when it came to answering these questions.

 **  
_23._   
**   
_When a mortal being prays for assistance in winning a bet, what do you do?  
 **A.** Assist him  
 **B.** Teach him the error of his ways  
 **C.** Smite him_

 _ **55.** When you come across a whore in the marketplace, what should you do?  
 **A.** Guide her so that she might repent  
 **B.** Smite her  
 **C.** Direct her towards a rich man in need of her services so that she might feed  
     her family_

 _ **71.** You find a lost puppy in the street, what is the first step?  
 **A.** Smite it  
 **B.** Give it to a nice family  
 **C.** Feed it  
_  
Castiel picked up his pencil and began to fill in the blanks, hoping that Uriel was correct.

Smiting was the answer to everything.

  
  



End file.
